whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Judgement
Judgment edges are primarily offensive and observation-based powers granted to the Imbued. They are typically associated with Judges, though hunters of other creeds may sometimes learn them if they wish. Standard Edges * Discern - Your character exhibits a hyper-alertness to supernatural creatures, a surreal perspective that allows her to perceive things about the unknown that most could not. When used, the Judge can also see perfectly clearly in any situation where vision would otherwise be impaired, like if it's pitch black in a room or if they lost an eye. * Burden - By locking eyes with a supernatural creature, the Judge can hold it in place from a distance just by staring at it. As long as the Judge is not distracted and doesn't avert their gaze, the creature cannot move from that spot. However, teleportation or speed-based powers can allow the supernatural to escape this edge. * Balance - The Judge can deny an entity access to its source of strength (usually an energy stolen from humankind). To use this edge, your character must look at the creature and verbally curse it in some fashion, and the creature cannot use any ability or power that requires supernatural energy. * Pierce - The Judge with this edge is a human lie detector. When she hears a falsehood, she typically experiences a distinct (and very unpleasant) sensation. The feeling is different for each hunter. Some perceive it as a foul smell, others as a queasy feeling, still others as a brief flash of light. Whatever form the warning takes, it is unique and cannot be mistaken for anything else. Furthermore, your character develops a specialized form of postcognition — the ability to share a subject's memories of the past. Specifically, if your character touches a person who has had an encounter with a supernatural being, she has a vision of the person's most recent encounter. If your character touches a supernatural creature, she receives a vision of the creature's past — either looking back on its encounters with a certain object, person, or place, or casting back to a specific, short period of time. * Expose - When your character uses this edge, the normal people around him become aware of supernatural beings in their presence. The creatures are immediately perceptible for what they truly are, despite how they seek to hide themselves with unnatural powers. This effect does not apply to revealing hunters as anything unusual; most look perfectly normal. Alternate Edges * Vigilance - This edge reduces a character's daily need for sleep, though it doesn't remove it entirely, and when such characters do sleep, they drop into near-catatonic states. They can be roused prematurely by anything that would wake a sleeping person, though they're somewhat disorientated until they get their minimum amount of sleep. A character with this edge also becomes more alert to the subtle signs of supernatural presence or awareness than other imbued. However, they cannot share this edge's effects with others. * Anathema - The Judge can decree one individual (including themselves) or location as painful, distasteful, or otherwise abhorrent to a monster's feeding. The character must trace hunter code's Judgment symbol upon the person or place, although it need not be visible. If the symbol is visible, normal humans will not understand its significance, though other imbued will instinctively understand it as drawn by a Judge or another who understands Judges and their calling. If the symbol is invisible, other imbued will see nothing, though some beings with supernatural perception may perceive it as a vague outline or disconnected presence. * View - A Judge with this edge can momentarily see through solid objects, receiving a "snapshot" of what lies beyond them. Though often fuzzy and unclear, such a glimpse can give the Judge the insight they need to plan their next move. * Condemn - Supernaturals are by their nature unnatural creatures, set apart from humanity. By speaking with a monster, a Judge can make that nature apparent to normal people and bystanders, make them aware a supernatural is somehow different or wrong. They do not perceive its true nature, but they can tell there's something unacceptable about it, and shun its presence. * Vow - The Judge verbally negotiates an agreement with a supernatural creature in which it promises to no longer engage in a particular activity. The Judge then traces the Judgment symbol on the creature, sealing the pact. If the creature breaks its promise, it bursts into flame. If the symbol is visible, removing it has no effect on the bargain; if the symbol is invisible, humans and other imbued can't see it, but beings with supernatural perception may get a vague sense of it. This edge can only punish a particular designated action; it can't compel a creature to actively perform an action, even if it's willing. The creature must knowingly agree beforehand, although there's nothing preventing the Judge from coercing its agreement. * Confession - By touching a creature and asking a question in a language it understands, the Judge senses its emotional and intellectual responses, and may intuit the true answer, speaking one sentence of it out loud regardless of whether the subject lies or remains silent. However, the truth of the answer is only the truth as the subject understands it - if, for example, they've been convinced werewolves are the creation of aliens, that's the answer they give. If the answer can't be given in a single sentence, then the Judge is at a loss for anything more. * Imprison - This edge effectively amplifies Burden. By locking eyes for a moment with a supernatural creature, a Judge can hold them in place for hours, unable to leave under their own power; once bound, the Judge no longer needs to keep their eyes on them. If the creature is attacked, endangered, or has some form of supernatural movement available to them, they may try to escape. References * Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. 152-153 * Hunter Book: Judge, p. 76-79 * Hunter: Holy War, p. 99-100 Category:Edges (HTR) Category:Hunter: The Reckoning glossary